Touche pas à mon trône
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Parce que Vanitas ne partage pas. [Défi de Septembre]


Yo ! Alors, voici ma participation au Défi de Septembre, dont les consignes étaient : Faire un remix de Disney et insérer le mot « Kumquat ».

La vérité, j'ai commencé à écrire un truc sur Pinocchio qui m'a convaincue pendant environ trois cents mots, et puis je me suis rendue compte que ça serait long, laborieux et plutôt nul. Du coup, le vingt-neuf au soir (j'avais à moitié l'espoir d'écrire ça le trente et de poster à l'heure, genre) il était minuit et demie, j'avais pas un seul mot, alors je suis sortie avec ma dégaine de clocharde, j'ai marché dans le froid jusqu'au Burger King, et je me suis dit « Tu sors pas d'ici tant que t'as pas une idée et un plan avec une FIN. », du coup j'étais un peu obligée d'écrire et de ne pas fumer (ce qui est l'inverse de ce que je fais d'habitude : à savoir me planter devant mon doc blanc, allumer une cigarette et regarder le doc ne pas se remplir tout seul), et j'ai fait en une demi-heure ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire en un mois. On peut dire ce qu'on veut des fast-foods, du gras, de l'écologie, du capitalisme et tout, merci Burger King de servir du café à un euro jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Bref, ça c'était mon racontage de vie, mais sinon, du coup, ceci est une reprise de _Kuzco, l'Empereur Mégalo_ , parce que d'une ce film est génial (je n'ai même pas essayé d'égaler son humour sans pareil), de deux L'Empereur Mégalo ça va bien à Vanitas comme rôle, quoi. Ah, et j'avais aucune idée pour le titre. C'était ça ou Nyctalus leisleri, et un titre latin faisait beaucoup trop sérieux pour cette histoire.

J'ai des droits sur rien, parce que le jour où j'aurai les droits vous paierez vos consommations dans les bars en Milous d'or, avec mon image de profil sur les billets. Hm.

Bonne lecture !

Touche pas à mon trône

« Je crois pas que y aie une chose que je préfère à ça. »

Riku releva la tête de son papier pour voir le type qui s'était assis n face de lui, la gueule charbonneuse et les cheveux tenus dans un volume improbable par un certaine quantité de crasse. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il foutait là, qui il était, pourquoi il lui parlait, mais tout était trop confus pour qu'il puisse formuler quoi que ce soit d'autre que :

« Quoi ?

— Ça, répondit l'autre en désignant la table entre eux.

— Me parler ?, tenta Riku.

— Non, objecta l'autre avec un air de mépris surpris et las, ne sois pas orgueilleux. Commencer à boire à seize heures, être bourré à dix-sept, vomir à vingt, re-boire à vingt-deux, baiser à minuit et prendre un Burger King à une heure et demie. C'est la seule routine qui ne me lasse pas. Avoue que ma vie est fantastique. »

L'argenté regarda son vis-à-vis avec sidération pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il attendait véritablement ou non une réponse. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, mais son discours l'horripilait, comme s'il n'était pas suffisant qu'il le dérange maintenant. Le lendemain, il avait une audience avec l'empereur en personne, et il se trouvait incapable de dormir à cause du stress. Il avait préparé son discours, ses arguments, la pétition et tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens de l'Île l'avaient choisi lui pour porte-parole, mais il était fier de remplir ce rôle et voulait à tout prix s'en rendre digne. Devrait-il se battre, il défendrait son village natal.

« Enfin, soupira finalement l'énergumène en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, tout ça pour dire que ma vie est fun, géniale, que je fais ce que je veux quand je veux et ce n'est certainement pas un petit bouseux dans ton genre qui me fera changer d'avis sur ce que je décide. »

Comme pour illustrer son propos pourtant déjà limpide, le brun s'alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée au visage de Riku, qui se trouvait un peu perdu. Il vit le vigile se tendre nerveusement, les hôtes de caisse s'agiter avec une colère contenue. Ils devraient le virer, non ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne pouvait pas fumer ici. Mais personne ne disait rien. Même les autres clients baissaient la tête.

« Eh, oh, tu m'écoutes, toi, là ? Riku, je te parle. »

Et il connaissait son nom ? L'argenté en sursauta, alignant les informations qu'il avait et celles qu'on lui débitait.

« Donc voilà, pas besoin de te pointer demain à onze heures, en plus c'est l'heure de ma sieste. C'est chou d'avoir fait les signatures et tout le trajet jusqu'ici mais mon envie de pisser a plus de poids que les cris indignés de trois mille petits péquenots dans ton genre.

— Votre Grâce ? »

Avec un haussement de sourcil, le taré écrasa son mégot à peine fumé sur la table et récupéra le sac de malbouffe à emporter qu'une employée lui tendait.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

La jeune femme s'inclina seulement devant lui, évitant son regard courroucé. Et le type disparut sans un mot. Riku resta là comme deux ronds de flan. Elle l'avait appelé … Il regarda les papiers dans ses mains, la porte, la salle du fast-food. Ça n'était quand même pas _ça_ , son Empereur ?

* * *

« Votre Altesse Impériale a-t-elle passé une bonne journée ?

— Mis à part que la Chine veut déclarer la guerre juste parce que j'ai signé des traités commerciaux avec l'Amérique, que Larxène me soûle à réclamer la libération de Marluxia, que mon bain était tiède au bout d'une heure à peine et qu'un abruti m'appelle « Votre Altesse Impériale » en se foutant de ma gueule ?

— Ouais, mis à part ça.

— Mis à part ça j'ai mal à la tête, fais-moi du café. »

Avec un ricanement, Axel servit une tasse de café déjà chaud et la tendit à l'Empereur. Après, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il souffre d'insomnies – il buvait toujours un café quand il rentrait vers deux ou trois heures au Palais, et quoiqu'il détesterait l'entendre, Vanitas était en ce sens assez prévisible. C'était sans doute dû à son tempérament. L'Empereur était caractériel, il savait ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il détestait. Il avait essayé presque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ici durant son enfance, jusqu'à trouver ce qui lui plaisait – ce n'était pas grand-chose, il fallait avouer – et depuis il s'y cramponnait, s'enfermant sans s'en rendre compte dans une attitude routinière qu'Axel connaissait par cœur. Aussi, quand le rouquin entendit son souverain et ami allumer une cigarette il sut qu'il ne faudrait qu'une seconde à peine pour qu'il trempe les lèvres dans sa tasse, et de là – selon les dires de Larxène – une petite dizaine de minutes avant sa mort. Le plan était simple, et facile à démasquer, mais au vu de la réputation de Vanitas, personne n'irait investiguer très loin. Ni investiguer du tout. Comme le brun n'avait pas de famille en vie, sa Grande Conseillère serait nommée Impératrice, reconnue implicitement par tous comme la sauveuse qui avait tué leur précédent tyran. Elle avait pour projet de se faire appeler Larxène la Juste.

En soi, Axel était quelque part un peu triste de tuer son ami, mais bon, ils n'étaient plus à une crasse près l'un comme l'autre – et le rouquin n'avait toujours pas digéré que Roxas soit fichu en prison. Vanitas ne s'était même pas donné la peine de trouver une excuse valable, il n'y avait eu aucun procès, il avait dit « Il a la même tête que Ventus. Prison. ». Et bien entendu, il en avait choisi une très très loin du Palais. Genre, sympa pour les visites, avec le prix du billet d'avion.

« Au fait, Larxène t'aurait pas donné les plans que je lui ai demandés ?

— Ouais. C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle prison ?

— Exact. Sur les Îles du Destin. Celles que j'ai déjà construites débordent, et si ça m'arrange bien que les détenus s'entre-tuent, y en a qui trouvent à y redire. Qui est le con qui a aboli la peine de mort, déjà ?

— Toi-même.

— Ah ouais ? Quand ?

— Quand vous avez vu _La Ligne Verte._

— Ah, putain, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais sept ans, y a prescription.

— C'est pas un crime, c'est une loi.

— Je sais. C'était une blague.

— Je dois rire ?

— Nan, maintenant c'est trop tard. Pourquoi t'es pas déjà en prison, toi ?

— Parce que ceux qui bénéficient du titre d'« Amis de la Couronne » ont le droit de choisir leur prison et que ça te ferait beaucoup trop chier que je retrouve Roxas et aie un autre ami que toi ?

— Déconne pas. Tu sais que si je veux, je remet la peine de mort et je règle ce problème en un claquement de langue ? »

Axel leva les yeux au ciel, presque habitué à la longue, et pas vraiment intimidé par son souverain qui n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Il lui faisait même un peu pitié, tout seul avec son pouvoir et sa mesquinerie.

« Et pour les habitants des Îles ? Tu dois pas les recevoir demain matin ?

— Nan, nan, j'ai vu le type qu'ils avaient envoyé tout à l'heure. Qu'ils arrêtent de se plaindre, franchement, j'ai un plan de relogement du tonnerre.

— Au Nord ?

— Ouaip. Tant que ces putains de Vikings auront des villages à massacrer pour exprimer leur colère ils attaqueront pas le Palais. J'ai trois villages presque vides mais bon, pour ceux qui tiennent vraiment à rester dans leur trou, je leur trouverait bien une cellule, j'ai la liste de ceux qui ont signé la pétition.

— Tu sais que si tu remplis les prisons en même temps que tu les construits, ça sert à rien ?

— Le truc, poursuivit Vanitas sans tenir compte de l'intervention, c'est que je peux pas clairement les enfermer pour ça.

— Tu peux enfermer n'importe qui n'importe comment. Je vois pas où ça te pose un problème.

— Bah, après ils me soûlent, dans la presse internationale avec leurs indignations, blablabla et c'est une dictature, et gnagnagna et la liberté de manifester mais merde ! À quoi ça leur sert, ce droit de mes couilles ? »

Vanitas toussota, secoua la tête et reprit une gorgée de café pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« De toute façon, je vais pas les écouter et ils le savent, c'est juste pour me faire chier. C'est ça en fait, c'est juste le Droit de Faire Chier Votre Empereur, mais pourquoi ils ont le droit de me les briser comme ça ? »

L'Empereur toussa encore, plus fort cette fois, et Axel se demanda si cette tirade méprisante serait ses derniers mots. Vanitas avait l'air de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le comprit en voyant du sang dans sa main. Il tilta en voyant le sourire du roux. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris. Après tout, il était déjà resté sur son trône quinze longues années, de la mort de son père quand il avait cinq ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était resté plus longtemps que la plupart de ses prédécesseurs. Il se sentait juste un peu con. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir confiance en Axel, surtout comme il le connaissait. Vanitas se demanda si c'était normal comme sensation, de rétrécir quand on mourait. Quand sa vue diminua fortement, qu'il sentit ses pieds se tordre bizarrement et des sons lui emplir le crâne, il arrêta de chercher à comprendre. Dans un dernier geste, il chercha à frapper son assassin, mais ce qui parut à la place de sa main était noir et chétif. Il avait mal. Il voulait que ça se termine. Pourtant, ses yeux ne se fermèrent pas. Ils restèrent dans cet état de vue basse qui l'empêcha presque de voir l'expression choquée d'Axel. Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit fondre sur lui, et, étonnamment, réussit à fuir. En volant. Remettant à plus tard les considérations sur ce qui était en train de se passer, il était seulement conscient d'être amoindri et méconnaissable. En bref, il devait fuir – et il se demanda s'il devait être heureux d'avoir cette chance inexplicable. Il sortit par une fenêtre, se cognant dans quelques murs au passage, et vola le plus loin qu'il put du château.

* * *

Riku faisait les cent pas devant son hôtel depuis une bonne demi-heure quand un projectile inconnu rebondit sur lui avant de s'écraser misérablement au sol. Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un lui avait lancé, mais ne vit rien ni personne, seulement le projectile, pas très loin de ses pieds. Projectile qui se mit à bouger. L'argenté sursauta avant de reconnaître la chose. Sur le sol, se débattant avec ses ailes dans un flaque sale, une petite chauve-souris comme il n'en avait jamais vue. Noire de pelage comme de peau, elle semblait totalement désorientée. Il la contempla faire avec un air ahuri, avant de comprendre qu'elle essayait de se remettre sur ses pattes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, ainsi en ville ? C'était peut-être le brouhaha ambiant qui la perturbait – après tout, ces animaux avaient les oreilles sensibles, non ? Plein de pitié, Riku finit par tendre la main, lentement, essayant de ne pas la faire fuir. Soudain, deux pattes crochues entourèrent son bras, et la bestiole se trouva pendue là. Par réflexe, Riku se secoua, puis s'arrêta en voyant que l'animal ne bougeait pas, ni ne l'attaquait d'aucune manière que ce soit.

« Putain, mais c'est pas possible de pas tenir debout ! »

L'argenté sursauta à nouveau, et tourna sur lui-même en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« Toi, là. Eh, mais j' te reconnais, t'es le péquenot de tout à l'heure. Nickel. Tu vas m'aider. »

Le timbre lui disait quelque chose, et le ton aussi, mais personne ne paraissait aux alentours. Toute la rue était vide. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de scruter la pénombre des ruelles attenantes.

« Oh Grand Dieux je suis tombé sur un con. Je te cause, là. »

La prise sur son avant-bras se fit plus forte, et il baissa la tête vers la chauve-souris, dont le museau se mit à remuer en même temps que la voix se faisait de nouveau entendre.

« C'est bon, tu piges ?

— Aah !

— Si tu _oses_ crier « Une chauve-souris qui parle ! » je te ferai couper la langue.

— De quoi ?

— Enfin, quand j'aurai récupéré mon aspect originel, s'entend. »

Riku se sentit particulièrement fin de saisit la situation aussi vite. Même s'il avait du mal à y croire.

« Son Altesse Impériale ?

— C'est moi, confirma le chiroptère. Riku, tu es à présent porteur d'une mission capitale pour l'Empire. »

… En fait non, Riku n'était pas certain de comprendre.

« Une chauve-souris ? Sérieusement ?

— Une noctule de Leisler, pour être plus précis.

— Mais je m'en fous, de ça, Axel ! C'était supposé le tuer, le TUER, tu saisis la nuance !

— C'est pas de ma faute si t'organises mal tes potions !

— J'ai dit, la potion bleue, dans mon secrétaire.

— Mais elle sont toutes bleues.

— Dans mon secrétaire, il n'y en avait qu'une.

— Quoi ? J'avais rien sur moi !

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Bah ton secrétaire, c'est moi, nan ? »

L'aube arrivait, en même temps qu'un sérieux mal de crâne pour Riku. La chauve-souris qui était en fait son sale type d'Empereur avait pris le temps de tout lui expliquer – digressant mille fois en parlant d'à quel point il ne méritait pas ça, parce que quand même il était génial – dont le plan pour lui redonner son apparence normale. C'était simplissime. Retourner au Palais, rentrer en même temps que l'escorte du Premier Ministre Chinois qui devait arriver dans dix jours, rejoindre les appartements de Larxène – qui était vraisemblablement derrière tout ça – et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un contre-poison. À la vérité, Riku n'approuvait vraiment pas. C'est pourquoi il commença à refaire sa valise, prêt à rentrer sur son Île, depuis laquelle il enverrait une lettre à celle qui serait bientôt couronnée Impératrice pour lui faire savoir qu'il était au courant de ses magouilles et qu'il avait l'Empereur avec lui pour le prouver, mais qu'il se tairait si elle voulait bien abandonner le projet de construction d'une prison à la place de son village. Ça, ça lui semblait beaucoup plus raisonnable.

« En fait, fit-il en direction du souverain tête en bas, tout ça, c'est vos problèmes. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous aiderai.

— Bah parce que je suis l'Empereur.

— Sauf votre respect, vous êtes une chauve-souris.

— Je suis quand même ton souverain.

— Bah … plus trop, nan, si cette Larxène réussit son coup. Ça me regarde pas, je rentre chez moi.

— Quoi ? Nan nan nan, je refuse ! C'est pas toi qu'est venu jusqu'ici pour sauver ton village ? T'as pas une âme de justicier ou je sais pas quelle connerie altruiste dans le genre ?

— Ah mais là, c'est la justice qui opère. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous méritez mille fois de finir comme ça. »

Riku ne savait pas vraiment s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité, mais en tout cas, s'il y avait une personne sur Terre qui méritait ça, c'était ce tyran, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Je t'ordonne de m'aider.

— Mouais, nan. Allez donc emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

— Et si je renonce à la prison ?

— Pardon ?

— Si tu me ramènes au Palais, je renoncerai à construire ma prison.

— Désolé, mais j'ai déjà un plan pour ça.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parle. J'ai tous pouvoirs. »

Riku plissa les yeux. La chauve-souris n'avait pas l'air de mentir, mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à déchiffrer la moindre expression sur ce museau animal. Et puis, Riku ne voulait rien. Il avait fait assez d'erreurs par le passé à cause de ça. Il se creusa les méninges un moment. Si l'Empereur disait vrai, ce serait plus simple que son plan d'origine, mais il fallait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose … Oh.

« Je veux des excuses.

— Pardon ?

— Pour votre comportement plus tôt. Je veux que vous vous excusiez.

— Alors ça nan, c'est hors de question.

— Très bien, alors débrouillez-vous sans moi. »

Bouclant son bagage, il alla pour franchir la porte mais le chiroptère se planta devant lui, sa tête à nouveau à l'endroit.

« Je te demande pardon, cracha la bête.

— Eh bah voilà. Aussi, vous me rembourserez l'hôtel le temps que je reste ici. »

* * *

L'Empereur était un personnage insupportable, imbu de lui-même, dédaigneux, mauvais, méprisant, exigeant, irascible, susceptible, violent, beau à se damner, insultant, égocentrique, horripilant, ingrat, infernal, épouvantable, inhumain, touchant, excentrique, égoïste, fermé, méfiant, vicieux, adorable – Riku s'arrêta dans sa pensée et shoota dans un arbre.

« T'as fini de bouder ? »

Quelques pas plus loin, la lueur pâle de la lune descendait sur le corps, parfaitement humain, de Vanitas. Le problème, c'était bien que ça ne durait qu'un temps – dès que la lune était invisible, cachée par un nuage ou tout simplement un toit, il redevenait une chauve-souris, ou pire, un mélange saugrenu entre les deux.

« Nan !

— Allez, ça va, c'est rien ! Je te rembourserai si t'y tiens tant …

— Mais comment tu as fait ? J'avais deux cents vanirs sur mon compte, comment tu as fait pour tout vider en même pas une heure ?

— Bah, ça se perd vite, hein, c'est pas grand-chose.

— Et maintenant, comment on fait pour se loger ? Pour manger ? T'as pas ton impériale carte bleue, hein !

— J'ai pas de carte bleue. Je suis l'Empereur, c'est mon Argentier qui s'occupe de ça.

— Mais comment tu paies ?

— Je sais pas trop. Je crois que ça se déduit des taxes, un truc dans le genre. »

Soudain, une révélation passe sur le visage de Vanitas en même temps qu'un nuage passe sous la lune – sa semi-transformation momentanée est une chose assez dérangeante, et Riku commence à cerner le fond du problème quand l'Empereur s'exclame :

« Attends, on a besoin d'argent ? Ah mais c'est pour ça que les gens font la gueule quand ils en ont pas assez !

— Bah … Oui. Sérieusement ?

— Nan mais je comprenais pas leur délire à tous avec ça, gnagnagna on est pauvres, blablabla on n'a pas d'argent. Putain. »

En voyant à quel point l'idée semblait nouvelle aux yeux du souverain, Riku se demanda si c'était la peine d'ajouter autre chose. Pouvait-on réellement avoir à ce point peu conscience de la réalité ? Dans quel monde avait-il vécu, au juste ? Il finit par secouer la tête, déphasé, et se pincer l'arrête du nez. Depuis trois jours qu'il se coltinait le brun, il avait bien compris que Vanitas n'était pas un être normal, que les comportements les plus banals lui semblaient étranges, et que sa norme n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son peuple, mais tout de même, il était un être humain – enfin, en temps normal – et devait avoir des notions générales de vie courante, non ? Non. Finalement, il oublie totalement de bouder quand Vanitas change de sujet, lui posant mille questions sur tout et n'importe quoi – mais toi, tu travailles ? T'as déjà aidé quelqu'un ? C'est quoi qui amuse le peuple à part la Télé Réalité ? – avec toujours un mépris même pas forcément conscient. Au final, quand l'aube apparut et que doucement Vanitas commença à se fatiguer de voler et s'endormit sur son épaule, Riku fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire la conversation.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, quand le brun se réveilla, que son moment paisible s'évanouit. À peine ses yeux malvoyants étaient-ils ouverts qu'il commençait à se plaindre.

« J'ai faim.

— Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais je peux te rappeler que grâce à quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas on n'a plus une thune.

— Bah demandes-en à la banque.

— Ça fonctionne pas comme ça.

— Rha, j'y comprends rien. J'ai faim.

— Débrouille-toi. Moi j'ai sommeil, je dors.

— Quoi ? Je t'ordonne de me trouver à manger !

— Ça marche plus.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu ne le sais pas mais tu meurs d'envie de m'obéir.

— Ouais, le jour où tu me demanderas de te tuer.

— Comme tout le monde. »

Riku remua ciel et terre pour trouver une bonne âme qui leur offrit un repas, à lui et son « drôle de bestiau parlant ».

* * *

Riku dormait depuis au moins une heure, et Vanitas ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pourtant, il était épuisé. Ça ne lui convenait pas, ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, la vie dehors. Par chance, il faisait encore bon, et ils avaient pu marcher jusqu'en-dehors de la Cité Impériale pour trouver une forêt peu visitée. Le brun avait l'impression de vivre dans un des contes que sa mère lui lisait, quoiqu'il n'en aie pas gardé grand souvenir. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et si le téléphone de Riku n'avait pas indiqué la date, Vanitas n'aurait pas su se repérer dans le temps tant leur rythme était illogique. Plus que trois jours et il rentrerait chez lui. Vaste blague. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, là-bas, sinon la monotonie qui avait déjà pourri son existence ? Son gouvernement ne l'aimait pas, et il n'aimait pas son gouvernement. Ses sujets le méprisaient autant qu'il les méprisait.

L'argenté lui avait expliqué, un peu, comment c'était chez lui. Il avait parlé de sa minuscule maison en bois bleu, juste sur le bord de mer, de Sora et de Kairi, qui seraient si heureux d'apprendre que leur Île serait épargnée. Pf. La naïveté de Riku n'avait visiblement pas de limites. Vanitas avait _besoin_ d'une nouvelle prison. Alors, en regardant la silhouette endormie de son compagnon d'infortune, il ricanait intérieurement de sa crédulité, complotait comme on le lui avait appris. Il se prenait à penser que si Xehanort était en vie, il serait fier de lui. Il aurait voulu se faire croire que ça lui plaisait.

Quand Riku se réveilla, interrompant les pensées insomniaques de la chauve-souris, Vanitas avait pris une décision. Rien, jamais, ne l'empêcherait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait – et comme la nuit porte conseil, il savait à présent ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il affablement.

— Wow, qu'est-ce qui te rend aimable, d'un coup ? »

Il voulait Riku.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de midi, et Riku se demandait comment par le Diable il était possible que Vanitas ne se soit pas encore plaint. Il faisait trop chaud, ils n'avaient pas mangé, et à en voir son vol hésitant, l'Empereur était fatigué.

« Eh, héla-t-il.

— Hm ?

— Ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais.

— T'es sûr ?

— Ouais.

— Vraiment ?

— Putain, me soûle pas.

— De quoi ? Je m'inquiète ça te soûle ?

— Tu t'inquiètes ?

— Bah, ouais.

— Ah.

— Ouais.

— Pourquoi ? »

L'argenté cligna des yeux, chercha une réponse dans sa tête sans en trouver une qui soit vraiment logique. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière pour s'inquiéter. C'était juste …

« C'est normal, non ? »

La chauve-souris eut un geste indéterminé, qui correspondait sans doute à un haussement d'épaules.

« Si tu le dis. C'est pas plutôt le gouverneur qu'est supposé s'inquiéter pour ses gouvernés ?

— Clairement. Mais comme tu t'inquiètes pas pour nous, c'est un peu foutu de base, comme raisonnement.

— Qui te dit que je m'inquiète pas pour toi ?

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Non.

— Je comprends pas.

— Je sais. »

Le péquenot roula des yeux, surpris lui-même de la vitesse à laquelle il s'habituait au caractère pour le moins illogique de l'Empereur. Il ne le supportait toujours pas vraiment, mais disons qu'à force, il arrivait à voir dans le lot les quelques choses qui valaient le coup d'être sauvées, qui justifiaient presque autant leur plan pour attaquer Larxène que la sauvegarde de son Île. L'idée même était incongrue, et Riku était approximativement certain qu'il ne devrait pas apprécier pareille compagnie. Il devrait peut-être prendre ses jambes à son cou dès à présent.

« J'ai faim. »

La plainte, familière et caractérielle, tira un sourire à l'argenté.

« Trouvé ! »

Une bombe rouge apparut dans son champ de vision, et la forme d'un être vaguement humain se planta devant lui, attrapant vivement les pattes de la chauve-souris. Ni une ni deux, Riku se rua sur l'inconnu, réussissant de justesse à lui faire lâcher prise sur son souverain avant de se faire envoyer au tapis.

« Putain !, cria le nouveau venu.

— Axel ?

— Je te cherchais, c'est qui ton pote ?

— Comment ça tu me cherchais ? Ça suffit pas à Larxène, ça ? Je dois mourir en plus ?

— Bah, dans l'idée, ouais, mais nan en fait, je suis pas là pour ça. Elle m'a un peu plus ou moins viré du Palais, et voili voilou, comme je tiens quand même un minimum à retrouver ma chambre, j' me suis dit « Eh, mais Sa Majesté doit traîner dans l' coin ! », du coup, voilà, quoi.

— Et donc ?

— Donc, comme ça, je te ramène au Palais, tu reprends ta forme de base et tout redevient comme avant. Et je récupère ma chambre.

— Je rentrerai très bien au Palais sans toi, et autant te dire que tes disputes de couple avec Larxène, je m'en bats les steaks. Impérialement, parce que je peux.

— Allez, quoi, sois pas un connard.

— Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ?

— Ah, salut ! J' suis Axel, son seul pote, secrétaire officiel de la Grande Conseillère et Maîtresse des Potions Larxène.

— Je vois, enchanté –

— Empoisonneur à ses heures perdues.

— Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?

— C'était y a même pas une semaine, et si tu avait un peu moins été un bouffon, je serais mort, donc oui, je t'en veux encore.

— C'est toi qui l'a – ?

— En même temps, tu le savais, toi, que le secrétaire c'était un meuble ?

— Quoi ? Mais c'est toi le secrétaire.

— Ah ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison !

— Pardon …

— Larxène avait qu'à être plus claire.

— Vous voulez bien m'expliquer, merde ? »

Riku avait haussé la voix, si bien que les deux regards se tournèrent vers lui, l'air peu joyeux d'avoir été coupés dans leur échange.

« C'est bon, Riku, pas la peine de crier, on t'entend.

— J'avais pas l'impression.

— Bah c'est que tu disais pas grand-chose de pertinent, et puis tu finissais pas tes phrases.

— Parce que vous me –

— Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

— _coupiez_. Et je veux juste comprendre.

— Alors là, tu en es bien loin, mon pauvre. Mais passons. Donc, voilà Axel, il a voulu me tuer mais comme il est nul il a raté, donc celle qui a commandité mon assassinat, avec qui il entretient une relation glaçante, l'a foutu à la porte et il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment con et qu'il finira à la rue donc il essaie de me demander de le reprendre au Palais s'il m'aide à remonter sur _mon_ trône, le truc c'est que j'ai déjà un plan qui ne nécessite pas sa présence et se soldera par la déchéance d'Axel de son titre d'Ami de la Couronne, à la suite de quoi je l'enverrai en prison sur les Îles du Destin, sauf si j'ai le temps de rétablir la peine de mort avant. C'est plus clair ?

— Euh, oui, acquiesça Riku en fronçant les sourcils. Attends, en prison où ?

— Euh, à la frontière Nord ?

— Tu as dit : en prison sur les Îles du Destin.

— Je me suis trompé.

— Vraiment ? »

Vanitas secoua sa tête animale, hésitant. De ce qu'il avait vu de Riku, il ne l'abandonnerait pas même s'il disait la vérité. Et le cas échéant, même si ça le ferait chier, il pourrait toujours accepter la proposition d'Axel. Être honnête était une qualité, non ?

« Nan.

— Vanitas !

— Quoi ? Tu es pour la surpopulation des prisons ? Tu sais que ce sont quand même des êtres humains, hein ?

— Tu m'avais promis !

— Je fais de la politique ! Je passe mon temps à faire des promesses que j'ai pas l'intention de tenir, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? »

Profitant de l'agitation, Axel avait commandé un Uber, qui venait de s'arrêter au bord de la route déserte. Avec un soupir, il attrapa les pattes de la chauve-souris qui était en plein dans son débat, ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

* * *

Riku s'assit au bar avec un lourd soupir, retirant son tablier. La vieille femme qui leur avait accordé pitance plus tôt essuyait le comptoir en sifflotant.

« Eh bah mon garçon, tu m'as rendu un fier service !

— C'est moi qui dois vous remercier. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi.

— Allons, allons. Tiens, pour ta besogne. »

Elle planta un sandwich devant lui, accompagné d'un verre de grenadine, et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Reste donc ici quelques jours, j'ai bien besoin d'aide ici. Les gens du coin n'arrêtent pas de boire, comme ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de ce qui se passe au Palais. D'ailleurs, elle est plus avec toi, ta bestiole ?

— C'est compliqué.

— Te morfonds donc pas. Tu vas la r'trouver. »

Riku haussa les épaules, pas convaincu pour un sou. Le plus probable, c'était que Vanitas allait mourir. Ou était déjà mort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, hein ? Il n'y connaissait rien, ni en magie ni en politique. Il n'était même pas capable de convaincre Vanitas, alors le sauver ? Il soupira.

« Eh, ça va vraiment pas fort. C'était quoi son problème ? Maléfice ? Malédiction héréditaire ?

— Hein ?

— Bah, de ma vie j'ai jamais vu une chauve-souris qui parle, faut dire, et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses. 'l avait pas l'air enchanté d'être là-d'dans.

— Et vous pourriez l'aider ?

— Ah, ça. Si je l'ai pas sous la main, sûr que non. Sauf si y a plus de détails, enfin faut voir … Ce s'rait quand même pas gratuit …

— Combien ?

— Disons, deux jours de travail.

— À crédit ?

— Raconte. »

* * *

Riku n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui le poussait à vouloir aider Vanitas. L'Empereur, s'il retrouvait son trône, flinguerait sans remord sa vie et celle des habitants de son archipel. Mais était-ce une raison pour le laisser perdre sa tête ? Sans doute que oui. Toutes les vies se valaient supposément, et avec toutes les morts que Vanitas avait causées et causerait, son décès ne pourrait avoir qu'un bilan positif. Sauf si Larxène Tulbute, régente depuis la disparition mystérieuse du souverain et seule candidate au trône si l'absent ne se manifestait pas, mettait en place son projet de rétablir la peine de mort. L'abolir avait été la seule bonne note du règne de Vanitas, et elle voulait l'abroger ? Si elle se mettait à faire autant de réformes que le brun, bientôt les gens paieraient en larxis ou quelque chose du genre – cette manie des Empereurs et Impératrices de vouloir avoir leur tête sur des billets. Le bilan mort serait alors plus fort que sous Vanitas. Ce qui faisait une bonne raison de chercher à lui sauver la peau. Une bonne et seule raison. Après si peu de temps avec un être si insupportable, Riku ne pouvait définitivement pas dire que l'Empereur lui manquait. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.

En tout cas, il avait achevé ses deux jours de travail, et la vieille Elmyra lui avait confié de quoi aider son souverain (si tant est qu'il soit encore en vie), ainsi qu'une journée de congé payé (trois repas et un lit, c'était déjà beaucoup). C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait aux portes du Palais, sa convocation en mains et la boule au ventre. Il avait eu de la chance d'être reçu si vite, mais quand il avait argué avoir eu rendez-vous avec l'Empereur et que celui-ci ne l'avait pas honoré, Larxène avait vu une belle occasion de se faire un allié dans la zone trop peu gouvernée des Îles du Destin. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire, une fois dans le lieu, pour atteindre Vanitas. Son plan était naze, mais après moult réflexions il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux. Il déglutit comme deux membres de la Garde Impériale l'escortaient jusqu'à la salle d'audience, armés jusqu'aux dents et le visage fermé.

« Riku, représentant des Îles du Destin, l'annonça-t-on. »

L'argenté capta alors plusieurs choses. D'une, trouver Vanitas serait fort simple, puisqu'un certain rouquin tenait l'animal au bout d'une laisse. Animal d'ailleurs curieusement silencieux. De deux, le certain rouquin connaissait son visage, et savait qu'il savait ce qu'était exactement la chauve-souris attachée. Conclusion, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Pour l'instant, Axel était très occupé à jouer avec la laisse, et seule la régente le regardait de deux yeux d'un bleu cruel, cernés et rougis par nul ne savait quoi.

« Eh bien. Formulez votre demande, je n'ai pas la journée. »

Approximativement aussi aimable que l'ancien Empereur, donc. D'un geste de la régente, les gardes allèrent se poster aux portes de la salle, laissant Riku plus libre de ses mouvements. Il s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait au trône, retenant le sentiment de soumission qu'invoquait la scénographie du lieu. C'était bien pensé, quand même. Axel se tenait un peu plus bas que Larxène, assis sur une marche. Riku n'était pas certain d'avoir véritablement croisé les yeux de la chauve-souris, en tout cas, à son agitation muette, elle l'avait reconnu. Curieux de ce qui provoquait un comportement pareil chez l'ancien Empereur, Axel se décida enfin à baisser les yeux vers l'arrivant.

« Eh, mais c'est –

— Vanitas, attrape ! »

Courant pour se rapprocher au maximum et ne pas risquer de rater son lancer – ce qui signerait sa mort et sans doute celle de Vanitas de manière profondément stupide – il projeta vers l'animal une petite pierre palote qui fut attrapée au vol sans grande difficulté. Saisissant la situation, Axel avait vivement beuglé des ordres aux fonctionnaires impériaux mais le temps qu'ils ne s'emparent de Riku, la pierre de lune avait fonctionné et les gardes virent avec stupéfaction leur Empereur légitime se matérialiser devant eux.

« Ah, nan, moi j'en ai marre, décida le premier.

— C'est vrai, ça, approuva l'autre, on doit faire quoi, nous ?

— C'est un usurpateur ! Un sorcier !, déclara la régente.

— Tu-tu-tu-tut, stoppa Vanitas, qui tenait fermement la pierre de lune entre ses doigts. Je vous connais. Toi, fit-il en désignant le premier, le mois dernier tu as perdu cinq cent vingt-deux vanirs à une soirée poker, suite à quoi tu as volé six cents vanirs du butin des voleurs qui convoitaient la couronne et que tu as attrapés avec ton équipe. Tes enfants n'apprécieraient pas de te voir partir protéger un autre palais très loin d'ici, ou mieux, surveiller une de mes prisons de l'intérieur ? Comment s'appellent-ils, déjà ? Marlène et Denzel, c'est bien ça ? »

Le garde se figea, pâlissant soudain.

« Je vous en prie, Sire …

— Et toi, continua l'Empereur avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à son identité, tu trafique des certificats médicaux pour couvrir les nombreuses gueules de bois de tes collègues. Ton compagnon et toi avez fini par trouver une mère porteuse, n'est-ce pas ? Elle habite juste à côté … Raté ! »

Il évita avec talent le poignard que lui avait balancé Larxène, sautant vers le côté. Les deux gardes s'entre-regardèrent puis se concentrèrent sur leur souverain, attendant un ordre quelconque.

« Nan, nan,n'intervenez pas. Larxène va se rendre toute seule et bien gentiment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Espèce de –

— Tu n'as pas envie de finir cette phrase.

— Putain, t'as aucun humour. Ça va, c'était juste une blague, quoi.

— Tu as signé le papier pour la peine de mort ?

— Mais allez, si on peut plus rigoler …

— Bon, gardes, emparez-vous d'elle, quand même. Conduisez-la dans la chambre grise, elle a besoin de réfléchir.

— Et moi ? »

Vanitas se tourna vers son ami, enfin plus ou moins ami, et haussa les épaules.

« Bah je sais pas, t'es pas vraiment dangereux, tu sers pas vraiment à grand-chose …

— Ça, c'est dégueulasse, j'ai quand même failli te tuer.

— Et t'as raté.

— Je suis pas le premier.

— Oui, mais toi, tu es le premier à avoir accès à ma tasse de café.

— Euhm, pardon, mais je suis là ?

— Ah, voilà un sujet un peu plus intéressant. »

Sincèrement, Riku ne savait pas si la réplique était supposée être un compliment à son intention ou une insulte à l'encontre d'Axel. Il savait en revanche que le simple statut d'intéressant lui faisait beaucoup trop plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là en premier lieu ? T'es conscient qu'avec la peine de mort ton île aurait été préservée ?

— Je suis contre la peine de mort.

— Même pour lui, ? fit le brun en désignant Axel.

— Ça se débat.

— Eh !, s'indigna le roux, Je croyais que t'étais un gentil !

— Oui bah les gentils ils aiment pas trop les méchants, contra intelligemment Riku.

— Alors pourquoi t'as sauvé Vanitas ?

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler autre chose que de qui j'aime ou non ? »

Au choix des termes employés, le regard de l'Empereur se fit scrutateur, pénétrant, et Riku déglutit en se disant que si Vanitas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aborder le sujet, c'était maintenant le cas. Mais finalement, le brun se détourna, sortant la pierre que Riku lui avait lancée plus tôt de sa poche pour la porter à sa vue.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ?

— Une pierre de lune, expliqua l'argenté. Elle a le même effet que le clair de lune pour les maléfices comme le tien.

— Tu savais ça tout ce temps et t'as rien dit ?

— Je savais pas ! Quelqu'un m'a aidé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je le lui ai demandé ? Elle a dit qu'en revanche, ça ne réglait rien définitivement. Si tu la perds, tu retrouves ta forme animale.

— Ah ouais ça craint. Ax, pas touche.

— J'ai rien fait !

— Tu penses fort. Mouais, du coup faut trouver autre chose.

— Un baiser d'amour sincère ? »

Vanitas jeta un sale regard à son supposé ami, qui proposait la chose avec tout le sérieux que sa dégaine de clown hérissé lui autorisait. Pas tant que ça, donc.

« Bah quoi, ça marche dans les contes !

— Ouais, ouais, évacua Vanitas, va trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime sincèrement, déjà. »

L'Empereur soupira en remontant jusqu'à son trône, semblant en pleine réflexion. Riku le regardait sans se sortir sa phrase de la tête. Vanitas ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il semblait vraiment avoir une vie de merde, avec ses faux airs de Roi du Monde.

« Pas faux, admit Axel avec légèreté. »

Sur ce, Vanitas tapa violemment du pied avant de foudroyer le roux de deux prunelles jaunes.

« Putain, Ax', c'était la séquence émotion, là, tu crains !

— Ah, c'était ça l'ambiance cheloue. Genre, depuis quand notre bien-aimé souverain fait des séquences émotion ?

— Depuis qu'il essaie de séduire quelqu'un avec des _principes_. »

Il y eut un temps. Axel se demanda s'il devait se sentir concerné. Il n'avait pas de principe, mais dans cette pièce il n'y avait que lui et … Oh. Riku en était arrivé sensiblement aux même conclusions quand Vanitas beugla, interrompant les phrases qu'ils auraient pu être sur le point de prononcer.

« Gardes ! Ramenez Larxène ! »

Axel tenta bien de revenir au sujet abandonné, mais se résolut au silence en lisant les mille menaces de mort dans les yeux du brun. Riku préférait ne pas s'avancer sur le sujet. C'était un terrain glissant aussi pour lui, et une part de lui se demandait s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il croyait comprendre uniquement parce qu'il avait envie de comprendre cela, auquel cas il serait carrément grillé s'il mettait un pied dans le plat – mais grillé de quoi, au juste ?

Les gardes revinrent rapidement, entrant dans le silence épais avec une blonde à moitié endormie.

« Je m'étais couchée, putain, tu veux quoi ?

— L'antidote.

— De quoi ?

— Bah pour ça, fit-il en posant la pierre sur son cendrier de trône pour se transformer.

— C'est plutôt stylé, nan ?

— Bof, décida-t-il en récupérant la pierre et sa forme originelle.

— Mais moi je sais pas défaire ça, hein. Je suis pas défaiseuse de sorts.

— T'es payée à quoi, alors ?

— À en lancer. Et à te conseiller, officiellement.

— Mais qui défait les maléfices dans ce palais ?

— Vexen.

— Et où est Vexen ?

— En prison.

— Mais c'est une maladie ! Bon, Riku, amène-moi à celle qui t'a donné le caillou. »

* * *

« Oh, je vois très bien ce que c'est. Un baiser d'amour sincère.

— Nan mais vous êtes pas sérieuse ?

— C'est ce qu'il vous faut.

— Bon bah c'est niqué. Je peux garder le caillou ? »

* * *

« Je … Hm … Je pourrais essayer ? »

Riku était sur le départ. Après tout, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à ses amis, des bagages à faire et une épopée à raconter. Il ne se cachait même plus qu'il espérait que le peuple des Îles ne se soulève pas contre l'Empire. Sa valise dans le taxi, les mains dans les poches, il évitait soigneusement le regard du souverain. Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté, tritura ses poches et en sortit une cigarette. Il ne savait pas très bien, comment on disait au revoir. Enfin, à un président ou à un roi, à un ministre, il gérait. Mais il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu' _était_ Riku.

« Essayer quoi ? »

Riku s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à le prononcer.

« Le … hm … le baiser d'amour sincère.

— Oh. »

À peu de choses près, Vanitas aurait fait tomber sa cigarette. Ça avait vraiment beaucoup l'air d'une déclaration. Il opina du chef en grimaçant.

« Ouais, nan. Ça me va très bien. »

Avec indolence, il prit la pierre de sa poche pour la montrer. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un truc pour ne pas la perdre, mais bon. Frottant son pied contre le sol, Riku ne parvint pas vraiment à masquer sa déception. Il sortit néanmoins quelque chose de sa propre poche, et pointa du doigt la pierre.

« Je peux ? Pour une seconde. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il devrait se sentir en danger. Riku n'avait rien tenté contre lui, et semblait même vachement de son côté, mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance à ce point ? Sinon, le garde qui l'attendait aux portes du parking impérial – un de ceux qui avaient assisté à sa transformation – avait une seconde pierre de lune au cas où. Finalement, Vanitas donna la pierre à l'argenté, qui la conserva suffisamment près de l'Empereur pour que celui-ci ne prenne pas la forme d'un chiroptère. Ils se touchaient presque, et Riku lutta pour rester immobile.

« Ferme les yeux, pria-t-il. »

De mauvaise grâce, Vanitas s'exécuta. Il entendit des sons très bas, et n'était pas vraiment certain qu'ils soient perceptibles à l'oreille humaine. Peut-être cette potion lui avait apporté du bon, dans le fond. Il sortirait Larxène de prison d'ici un petit mois, s'il était de bonne humeur.

« Tiens. Tu peux ouvrir. »

Vanitas sentit comme un fil sur sa nuque, et baissa les yeux vers son torse, auquel pendait un bijou à la forme étrange, en macramé, au centre duquel avait été fixée simplement mais solidement la pierre de lune. Pas con.

« C'est une étoile ?

— Un kumquat. Un fruit de chez nous –

— Autrefois appelé « fruit du Paopu », supposé relier les âmes entre elles ?

— Euh, ouais. C'est ça.

— Waouh. OK. Cool. Euhm. Ouais.

— Ça te plaît pas ?

— Si, si, de ouf. Au fait, faut que j' te dise, j'ai changé de plan pour la prison.

— Oh. Attends, vraiment ?

— Ouais, vraiment. J'ai d'autres plans pour les Îles du Destin. »

Riku fronça les sourcils, inquiété par la bonne nouvelle. Ça, ça n'était pas tant du genre de son Empereur, de ce qu'il avait pu observer ces derniers jours.

« Quoi, comme plans ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Une résidence secondaire. J'ai repéré une chouette maison en bord de mer, toute bleue.

— Euh … C'est chez moi, ça. »

Vanitas lui jeta un regard, ce regard particulier qui le faisait se sentir comme le dernier des abrutis.

« Tu veux me déloger ? »

Le brun soupira lourdement, se demandant s'il avait véritablement développé … de l'affection, dirons-nous, pour un crétin pareil.

« OK, t'as tout le trajet en taxi, plus l'avion pour y penser. Salut. »

Riku en resta baba, certain qu'il manquait un truc crucial dans le lot. Il vit la silhouette de l'Empereur s'éloigner sans parvenir à le retenir, se demandant s'il avait vraiment l'intention de le déloger. Il entra dans le taxi qui démarra aussitôt, impatient d'avoir attendu stationné si longtemps. Et puis pourquoi Vanitas voudrait cette maison en particulier ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial. C'était chez lui, rien de plus. Un pli barra le front de Riku. Puis un air encore plus ahuri. Oh. Oh. Putain. Malédiction ou non, il aurait dû l'embrasser.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, bah, euh, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire.


End file.
